Vickie Bennett
Vickie Bennett was a student of Robert E. Lee High School and a victim of Katherine von Swartzchild. She was viciously killed by Klaus. Physical Appearance Personality 'Biography' The Awakening Vickie was a student at Robert E. Lee High School and girlfriend to Dick Carter. She left the Homecoming Dance with Dick, Tyler Smallwood and Elena Gilbert to go to the cemetery. They went to the grave of Thomas and Honoria Fell where Vickie put lipstick on the statue of Honoria. She and Dick stayed in the tomb while Tyler agreed to take Elena home. While they did who knows what in the tomb, they were attacked by a great power which knocked Dick out and scratched Vickie. She fled only wearing her slip. She was found by Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough and Matt Honeycutt who were all searching for Elena, but they decided to take Vicki to the hospital. Vickie had scratches on her back, similar to that of a cat's, and her tongue was bitten. Elena, Bonnie and Meredith went to visit Vickie, but she flew into hysterics and her mother asked the girls to leave. The Struggle Vickie returned to school, but started acting peculiarly, such as stripping in the cafeteria and attacked Tyler Smallwood. The police were called and Vickie was taken away. The Fury Dark Reunion At Bonnie's request, Caroline reluctantly invited Vickie to Meredith's surprise birthday party. While talking, Bonnie brought up how she had a dream of Elena who had tried to contact her. Caroline, Meredith, Sue Carson and Vickie agreed to try and contact Elena using an Ouija board. Caroline sent Vickie to get the board from the downstairs closet, but hurried after her when they heard her scream. They found her claiming that something had grabbed her from the closet, but nothing was there and they were able to calm her down before contacting Elena. Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to get out immediately. The lights suddenly went out in the neighborhood, freaking the girls out. They all tried to leave together, but accidentally split up. Vickie and Sue were upstairs while Meredith and Bonnie were downstairs and Caroline outside. Meredith and Bonnie heard Sue screaming and pleading with someone before they heard a crash and the lights turned on. The two hurried upstairs and found Vickie frozen with fright. She was in hysterics when she told them that "he" was coming for her next, and Meredith and Bonnie were horrified to see Sue's dead body outside on the ground. Many people believed Vickie was the one who killed Sue, because of her past mental unstableness. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt refused to believe such a thing, and decided to summon Stefan, who was in Italy with Damon. Stefan responded to their cry for help, followed by Damon. They went to Vickie's house where Stefan asked to invite him in. He used his Powers to try and persuade her to remember what happened and who was responsible, but Vickie started freaking out again. Stefan got her to relax and he described the murderer as being blond wearing a raincoat; he looked like the devil to her. The friends took turns looking after her, keeping guard outside her house. Stefan gave her vervain for mental protection. The planned to discover who the criminal was, capturing Tyler Smallwood in their trap. He confessed that he helped the person responsible; a vampire, Klaus. He told them Klaus was going after Vickie as they spoke, and the others hurried to her house, but were too late. Vickie was dead. The police announced the death as a suicide, believing Vickie killed herself with scissors and painting the walls with her blood. Because of her past history, they thought of her as mentally unstable and believed that the guilt of killing Sue had driven her insane. Stefan was furious with Damon who was suppose to be guarding her and they got into a fight. Damon left, and Stefan was devastated that he had failed to save Vickie. Vickie Bennett does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has Vicki Donovan. The show neither has Bonnie McCullough, but does have Bonnie Bennett, who has Vickie's last name. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Humans Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters